It happens
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Just a random moment between the boys after the events of Lost Memories. Kaza/Rikuo note: not going to turn this into a story, sorry


Hey guys! :)

Here is the first chapter to the sequel to Lost Memories, but you didn't need to read it to understand this one (all you gotta know is that Kazahaya and Rikuo are a couple now) i'll reiterate anything that needs to be, and... well, thats that haha.

Special thanks to glostarz, who is beta reading all the romance in this story :) thanks so much.

Why am I writing this... I don't know. I still have that next chapter in _Vday _Chocolate to write, an Inuyasha story, and _Scar_.

Whatever. Enjoy

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kudo, you're so gay._

Kazahaya quickly admitted this to himself after pulling his eyes off of Rikuo's backside. It wasn't his fault though! Here he is, the notorious Freak-Out, on his hands and knees, cleaning up a pool of thick red medicine that was being held in a glass bottle. Not plastic! Nooo, never plastic in this God forsaken drug store. The point was that Kazahaya had an exceptional view of Rikuo from down here. You never know how good you got it until you're down on the floor, cleaning up a mess that you made… and it will come out of your pay.

_Why me?_

Kazahaya threw the soaked up paper towel to the side, spraying the area with Windex again, and going at the spot with another paper towel. Rikuo was at the end of the row, talking with a female customer. Kazahaya knew girls didn't come in here for necessities or medication. Nuh uh, I mean, why would anyone need that? The girl-entity came into the store looking for Rikuo, asking him some stupid question that would either involve a lot of explanation (thus elongated stares into his stern green eyes, Kazahaya had enough of that after a second went by), or would require a tour.

"Where's the bathroom?" Hmm, this one doesn't require a tour. Tough luck chica.

"We don't have a bathroom." In the store at least, Kazahaya reminded Rikuo mentally.

"Oh." The girl was obviously not prepared with a second question. Kazahaya smirked, this always amused him.

Rikuo turned without a word, about to take off, when Kazahaya found his eyes locked with his butt. Rikuo was wearing black pants today, the tie of the green apron dangled below his waist. Kazahaya didn't realize he'd cocked his head sideways to get the image from a different point of view. After a few seconds of walking forward, Rikuo stopped and glanced over his shoulder, making eye contact with Kazahaya.

He instantly turned his attention back to scrubbing up the mess before him. Did he hear Rikuo laughing?

_Kudo, you're so gay._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"My shoes squeak every time I walk over that area." Rikuo complained to Kazahaya during dinner time.

"Deal with it." Kazahaya shoved the chopsticks full of greens into his mouth.

"Why did you have to go and make a mess?" Rikuo's tone implied sarcasm, but Kazahaya still exploded.

"You made me do it! If you could get over yourself for one moment, maybe I wouldn't be trying to defend myself during _working hours_." Kazahaya pointed his chopsticks at Rikuo.

"Get over myself? What did I do that was so selfish?" Rikuo put his own chopsticks down, resting his elbows on the table to listen to Kazahaya's explanation.

"You attacked me! … Again! Can't a man _stand_ in peace without a surprise attack?"

"I hardly call getting kissed an attack." Rikuo smirked.

Indeed, poor Kazahaya was leaning against an aisle, head in the clouds, probably daydreaming about Rikuo, when said boy comes out of nowhere to snag him by the waist and give him a full, wet kiss to the lips. Kazahaya will never admit that he liked the pleasant surprise at first, but didn't want Rikuo getting used to it, so he pushed Rikuo back, in a totally not sexually frustrated way, against the opposite aisle, causing bottles to crash down, breaking on the hard tiled floor on impact.

"Why do you have to do that? Even in public! Really." Kazahaya rolled his eyes at the memory.

"I couldn't help myself." Rikuo shrugged, smiling. "You were so spaced out, it was adorable."

"You should have been the one to report that to Kakei, then you would've had to clean that up." Kazahaya popped another mouthful of greens, followed by a swing of milk from his glass.

"Eh, what can ya do?" Rikuo picked up a piece of broccoli off his plate and threw it into his mouth.

"Don't use your hands." Kazahaya groaned.

"You didn't say that last night."

Even though this was entirely not true, Kazahaya turned scarlet anyway, almost choking on his food.

Rikuo laughed, Kazahaya's blush wasn't going away.

"No kiss goodnight." Kazahaya said quietly, rolling a broccoli around his plate with a chopstick.

Rikuo stopped laughing. "Sorry."

Kazahaya smirked. _Power._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know, I consider myself lucky." Rikuo propped himself up with his elbow, facing Kazahaya in his bed, seeing his skin even more pale in the moonlight.

"Why's that?" Kazahaya had his head on his pillow, facing Rikuo, his left fingers trailing lines around his roommates covered chest.

Rikuo closed his eyes before answering, feeling the small finger tips trace over the fabric. It made him want to take it off.

"I get to see you everyday... Even if I don't want to." He added with a smirk. Just 'cause Kazahaya and him were now 'official', he still enjoyed teasing him.

"Such is the minimum wage life." Kazahaya stifled a yawn, the way his face scrunched up caused Rikuo to take the hand on his chest and kiss it all over.

"Unlike kids in school." Rikuo finished, pulling Kazahaya's hand so it gripped the back of his neck.

"...Kakei told me, he's actually thinking of putting us in school." Kazahaya stroked the back of Rikuo's neck, the expression on whose face was unreadable in the dark.

"He told you this? Usually he just surprises us at the same time with it."

"Well, like I said, he's thinking about it." Kazahaya brought his hand back down to doodle on Rikuo's shirt.

"As long as it never happens, he can think all he wants." Rikuo shifted his weight, making the bed springs squeak in protest. He brought his arms down to wrap around Kazahaya's torso, closing the distance between them. "Right now, I want to make love." Rikuo smirked down at his partner.

Kazahaya flushed, pondering for a moment if Rikuo could feel his body heat. "I want to go to sleep." He mumbled in Rikuo's neck, an utter lie of course, but he couldn't let Rikuo think he could get his way all the time.

"I think you're lying." Rikuo spoke it like he had read it. Kazahaya needed to practice more.

Rikuo moved his right hand to rub Kazahaya's back affectionately, resting his lips on the smaller boys forehead.

_Oh, geez. _Kazahaya's heart throbbed against his rib cage. He let his hands rest against Rikuo's chest, palms forward, feeling _his_ heart beat, which was curiously steady.

"Have you-" Kazahaya cut himself off, but the words already slipped, he went along with it. "-Done this before?"

"What, this?" And Rikuo pulled Kazahaya up to face him, kissing him harshly on the lips. Feeling Kazahaya push up, kiss him back, was enough to make him smile.

"Nope."

Rikuo breathed the word against Kazahaya's lips, which were parted slightly, making Rikuo go back in again. Kazahaya wrapped his hands around the back of Rikuo's head, tangling his fingers in the fine hairs, feeling like a complete girl. He pulled Rikuo to him, angling his body to fit every curve of the masculine one above him. Kazahaya's hands retreated from Rikuo's head to wrap his arms around his neck, nibbling teasingly on Rikuo's bottom lip. Rikuo made a short sound that sounded like a laugh, before opening his mouth to let Kazahaya's tongue assault his own.

"What was that?" Kazahaya blushed when he heard how rasped his voice sounded.

"What?" Rikuo's voice sounded indifferent, tired.

"That 'Kuh' you made, whatever it was." Kazahaya tried to keep his voice even while Rikuo sent a trail of kisses down his jawline.

"Mm..." Rikuo's lips continued down, past his Adams apple.

"Ah..!" Kazahaya tried to keep what dignity he had, and to not dry hump Rikuo's knee, which was, interestingly enough, conveniently placed between Kazahaya's legs. Rikuo nipped in every place he passed, looking for a sensual spot. He tickled the back of Kazahaya's neck with his fingers, his most vulnerable point.

"Rikuo!"

"What??" He sounded annoyed, now at his ear lobe.

"Why did you laugh?" Not that it mattered anymore, Kazahaya gripped the back of Rikuo's t-shirt, balling it into his fist.

"I dunno." Was what he had guessed was made out the the unintelligible mumble against his skin.

One of Rikuo's hands was cupped around Kazahaya's shoulder blade, gently and slowly pushing him down. Kazahaya finally opened his eyes to comprehend that Rikuo was on top of him, needless to say he was now flat on his back... knee still shoved up against a particularly hot spot.

Then Rikuo bit him.

_Bit _him! Kazahaya's cheeks hurt from all this crazy heat, but the weird sensation that shot directly to his penis made him bite back a moan. Rikuo was at the base of his neck, right under his ear, licking madly, biting, and sucking. Kazahaya felt his back arch on its own, darn hormones. Kazahaya clenched his teeth, feeling undeniably horny right now.

Rikuo's face was buried in Kazahaya's neck, he loved how soft this boys skin was. He trailed his nose around the wet spot before going back in again. When he felt Kazahaya's back arch up, he wrapped his arm around Kazahaya's waist, pushing the small of his back up against him, encouraging. He didn't lay on Kazahaya, he liked it when he tried to pull him down, he really did have some strength in those puny little arms. He opened his mouth wide and gently dragged his teeth along the skin, when he felt Kazahaya's back arch again, he decided to humor him.

Rikuo tilted his head so his forehead was now against the red skin. He brought his hand down, groping Kazahaya's ass before trailing his fingers down his thigh, ringing them up under Kazahaya's knee, to swing it around his waist. He thrust up on Kazahaya's waist, almost moaning himself when he heard the blond boy. Kazahaya's hands were frantically moving around Rikuo's back. He would've laughed if he wasn't so damn hard. He thrust again, his forehead slipping on Kazahaya's sweaty skin.

The inexperience caught up with him. Kazahaya was feeling exceptionally lost. His tummy was feeling queasy, but it felt like a good thing, like that tingly feeling he was experiencing on his pelvis right now. Rikuo had gone mad! That's what Kazahaya had decided when he had started thrusting against him, rather fast now, which he probably would have stopped if Kazahaya wasn't (not so quietly) matching his movements. His hips grinding against Rikuo's in a fashion that should be illegal. The bed was mismatching their moves, making-

Oh, _God_! Kazahaya swore he had never felt so good. He was out right moaning now, which in turn made Rikuo groan. The friction was nearly enough to burn a hole in his sweat pants.

Which were now soiled by his orgasm. Kazahaya gasped for air, not knowing that _that _was what was meant by 'coming'. His erection felt slack, and, by the way, so did Rikuo's.

_Shit_. Rikuo mumbled to himself, falling on Kazahaya, who let out a great "oof!"

After the panting had calmed down to heavy breathing, Kazahaya spoke up.

"Uh... Did we just have sex?"

Rikuo laughed, bringing his head up to look at Kazahaya... who looked so much more attractive than he had ever seen him, even when they were just making out. His blondish hair was disheveled, some chunks soaked in sweat, splayed out on the mattress.

_Ugh, he looks so sexy right now._ "Who knows. We both came so..." Rikuo shrugged, Kazahaya flushed at the word 'came'. Why did he talk so calmly?

"Now I gotta go change my underwear.. and jeans." Rikuo sighed, but made no move to get off Kazahaya. He pecked him on the lips, earning him a grin, sleepy admittedly, but still a grin from Kazahaya, which was heaven.

"I guess... I should, too." Kazahaya spoke, watching Rikuo's eyes. "Do you think..." Kazahaya's eyes wondered.

"What?" Rikuo scooped up Kazahaya under his armpits, bringing him up to a siting position, still straddling his waist.

"Do you think Kakei and Saiga may have heard...us?" Kazahaya flushed, so sexy I tell ya, especially in the moonlight.

Rikuo smiled. "I'm not sure about 'us', but I'm sure they heard you." The memory was making him hard all over again.

"Uh! Get off me Himura." Kazahaya pushed Rikuo to the edge of the bed, slipping his legs out from under him. When he stood, his legs felt like noodles, and he had to fall back on the bed, making Rikuo laugh.

"You're so adorable, what am I going to do?" Rikuo leaned over to look at Kazahaya's sideways face.

"Learn self control. Sleep in your own bed tonight." Kazahaya smirked, getting up to dash to the bathroom, rather clumsily, before Rikuo could get his hands around him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

to hell with the rating system... _is_ this rated M??!

I swear, reading actual lemon stories will turn you into a freak -over doses on chocolate- but, i think this will be the only "smut" scene in this sequel... cept maybe the last chapter, where i'll try my hand at something more interesting.... hmm -plots-


End file.
